


Momvy

by echowolfM



Category: Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: 3am short stories, Motherhood, they cute so i had to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echowolfM/pseuds/echowolfM
Summary: Being a mom is hard.Being a single mom to multiples on an accelerated growth curve is a damn nightmare.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Ivy didn’t know what the fuck she had been thinking.

Starting out with four- _four_ sporeling experiments was only logical. During in vitro fertilization, doctors use no more than four eggs for implantation to yield the best results. It meant that there was a higher percentage of at least one egg surviving while not being wasteful with such a delicate resource.

So, she and Louisa had begun with four hybrid attempts. Ivy was furious when one was stolen from her along with her research, and surprisingly upset when one of the three housed in her own home didn’t make it.

Now she thanked whatever higher powers were out there that only two had survived.

Because Jesus fucking _Christ_ , these children were spiteful little things.

It had been two days and they were already growing so much. They ate, and ate, and _ate_ , and while they ate they _complained_. Their tiny limbs ached, they couldn’t quell their hunger fast enough, and God _forbid_ she put them down for more than two fucking seconds…

Even now, when they were finally settled in their vine cradles next to her bed, she could feel them scheming against her. Rose had woken up first, but she was generally complacent so long as her sister Hazel was asleep. She couldn’t understand their thoughts entirely. They were more need and desire based images rather than cohesive ideas, but she sure as hell now knew her little sporelings found nothing more amusing on this earth than feeding off each other.

It _always_ started with Hazel. Hazel would decide she needed something or wanted attention, but instead of making her desires known, she’d complain to her sister. And while Rose generally was quite a happy little thing, there was no worse injustice in this entire _world_ than her sister not immediately getting something she wanted.

And so Rose would begin to cry, demanding Ivy tend to her sister’s needs, causing Hazel to cry as well because her sister was upset. And once Hazel was taken care of, Rose would quickly realize she wanted the exact same thing as her sister and begin to wail again, setting Hazel off as well because how dare Ivy neglect her little sister…

And round and round and round they went.

Ivy hadn’t slept since they had been born two days ago. And even though they had already developed to the size and intelligence of six-week olds. They were still demanding and impatient, but now they were conniving, speaking to each other in a way she couldn’t understand and refusing to tell her what they wanted in favor of crying themselves sick.

In their cradles, she could feel them working each other up. Like usual, Hazel had awoken and was communing with Rose. Ivy couldn’t take it anymore.

She stood up from her bed and lowered the vines so she could easily scoop up the infants. Both were startled, too taken in by their own ‘conversation’ to notice her approach, but both sank into her arms without fuss. Twisting the vines into a hanging hammock, Ivy climbed onto it and pushed off the edge of her bed with a foot to rock herself and her sporelings.

Apparently, this was exactly what they wanted. They sighed contently against her chest and nestled into her, curling their little bodies against her breasts. Ivy knew the rush of dopamine in her brain was only natural, but God was it addictive.

She rocked them until their little minds quieted and their breathing turned even and soft. Rose was a light sleeper. She’d surely stir if Ivy put them back into their cribs, and her being awake would rouse Hazel and the cycle would repeat. So, she continued to hold them, twisting her vines so the children would be safe in her arms while she got a little sleep herself.

The sun was rising when she finally opened her eyes again. She hadn’t meant to sleep the entire night away, but she hadn’t felt this rested in a while. Rose and Hazel had grown noticeably heavier against her chest, but they still hadn’t stirred yet.

Carefully, she guided the vine hammock to her window and let the first light of dawn tickle her skin. The Sporelings cooed in her arms, and Ivy felt herself melt a little as they tried to hide their little faces against her neck.

Sleep be damned. This was worth every second.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was the one to learn how to crawl first.

Ivy had been running through mommy blogs and child development articles like nobody’s business and had learned that tummy time was important to develop muscles in their necks. What she hadn’t learned fast enough was that tummy time also encouraged muscle growth in their limbs.

She had looked away for one fucking second, looked back, and damn near had a heart attack. She found Rose playing in one of her ferns just out of sight.

Hazel had been quietly watching from the blanket she had placed out for them, and Ivy knew then that her world was about to get ten times more chaotic. She could practically _feel_ her oldest daughter formulating some sort of terrible plan to give Ivy a run for her money.

They had grown to about the size of seven-month-olds in just two weeks, and Ivy was growing worried. At first their development was an exciting trait for her to analyze and attempt to dissect, but as she grew closer to them, she found it hard to keep up.

There were so many milestones they were skipping over, so much time together that they were missing. They were too big now to sleep cradled against her chest, too old to sleep all day, and too starved for interaction and attention for her to leave them for long periods of time.

She had all but stopped coming into the lab, citing familial issues. Darshan was a lifesaver at this point in the sporeling’s development, offering to go shopping for her and tend to the work she left behind. Rose and Hazel dominate her time unchallenged.

Which was going to be necessary now that Rose had figured out how to crawl, and she showed no signs of stopping any time soon. As soon as she put the younger girl back on the blanket and scolded her for running off through the green, Rose was already scrambling away. Ivy knew it was useless to try and make her see that running off in the house could be dangerous, so she spent the rest of the day babyproofing all of the rooms in her apartment and ordering locks and outlet protectors online.

Rose at least was dead exhausted by the time naptime came around. She was asleep on the blanket before Ivy even realized what time it was. Hazel was still awake and alert, having spent the entire morning just watching her sister scamper around the floor like a four-legged spider. She whined and complained when Ivy tried to put her down for her nap, and having already worn herself out chasing down Rose, she elected to simply carry her around as she tended to her neglected plants.

The plants weren’t used to Ivy’s divided attention yet.

They were caught between resentful towards the sporelings and fascinated by their presence and attention. Even at just a few weeks old, both Rose and Hazel were gentle with the vegetation, and Ivy used that and their accelerated growth to convince the plants that she’d be able to tend to them better soon.

She allowed Hazel to pet the plants and help tip the watering can as she tended to them. Ivy wished she was able to spend more individual time with her girls, but with how close Rose and Hazel were to each other she knew these times would be few and far between.

Her door buzzed, and Hazel, who was finally growing sleepy, perked up immediately.

Ivy had forgotten today was Tuesday. With a small sigh, she put Hazel down on the blanket in the living room before allowing Darshan up.

“Hey, Pam. How’s it going?” He gave her a massive smile as he juggled several bags of groceries. “Woah, you look beat.”

“I’ve been running around all morning.” She brushed him off, taking the few bags of groceries from his arms. “Thank you so much for this.”

“Not a problem, Pam.” Darshan tried to look casual, but Ivy knew he was blushing. “I just hope everything’s alright with you. You don’t gotta talk about it with me or anything, but… uhh, just know you’ve got someone on your side, okay? I’ve got ears if you need someone to rant too.”

She gave him a tired smile. “I promise I’m okay. I just have a lot going on right now. Thanks again for this.”

The elevator closed as Darshan gave her an awkward wave goodbye.

She takes up the bags on her hips and turns to head back into her home, and promptly dropped them in shock as Hazel scampered up to her on two frighteningly steady feet.

Talk about fucking skipping milestones!

Ivy knelt down and offered her arms, and Hazel grinned widely, grabbing at her with her tiny baby fists and toddling over to her excitedly. When the little girl finally reaches her, Ivy picks her up and kisses her cheeks, praising her and cooing over how smart she was.

Internally, Ivy was screaming.


End file.
